


The Other Side of the Mirror

by Clarizia



Category: Sci-Fic - Fandom, Sci-Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Earth, Family, Future, Gen, Human, Love, Robot, computer, daughter - Freeform, human being - Freeform, mainframe - Freeform, mirror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarizia/pseuds/Clarizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, there were only two human beings left.<br/>And one of them was the Sir that I served.<br/>I am a robot, my system name is TH-96</p><p>At first, he saw a cat in the mirror.<br/>And I told him, it's only his own imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Side of the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83222) by 涤尘子. 



 

  He sat like that the first time I saw him. ⠀

  This was a white room. White, and empty. He sat in a red wooden rocking chair with his eyes closed and an old, shattered blanket on his lap. ⠀

  Rocking chair. Blanket. Those were the only colors in this room. ⠀"

  Sir," I called out. ⠀

  He didn't move. At the moment I thought he was in another dimension, a space that didn't belong in our dimension. He was in his imagination. ⠀

  But that's impossible, because robots like me could never have imagination. ⠀

  "Sir." I called out again. ⠀

  He lifted his eyelids to look at me, but then he closed it again. ⠀ ⠀

 

* * *

 

  Lora. ⠀

  That's what he liked to call me. ⠀

  I had a system-name, which was TH-96, but he liked to call me by this name more. He said that was her daughter's name. ⠀

  "Lora." ⠀

  He called out this name again, but never said anything more. ⠀

  As time went by, I started to get use to the way he said that name. ⠀

 

* * *

 

  I only felt like he was an old man when he wasn't talking. His rocking chair moved back and forth slowly, the sound it made was like a story from a century ago. ⠀

  Sir didn't know how long he'd live himself. He had a young face but a head of pure white hair. ⠀

  "You've stopped my time," he said, with a little hint of blame in his voice. ⠀

  He was right. We used medicine and machinary technology to keep him alive. He was our hero. He gave us lives. We respected him, we needed him, we gave him all he needed. We kept him alive, forever. ⠀

  At least that's what the mainframe set up in my program. ⠀

  That's all the reason why I was made. ⠀

  He was like a smoke that was trapped in the gap of history. ⠀ ⠀

 

* * *

 

  "Lora, I want a mirror." ⠀

  "Yes, sir, I'll load it in for you." ⠀

  "No, Lora. Not the mercury thing. What I want is the kind of mirror with a wooden frame and some carved flowers around it. The old kind." ⠀

  He narrowed his eyes like he could actually see the mirror right in front of him. ⠀

  "....Yes, sir." ⠀

  I sent this request to the mainframe. To my surprise, they said it would took some time to find a mirror like that. It's even a hard task for a high-intelligence computer like the mainframe. ⠀

  But at last, they found one at the Museum of Century. ⠀

  "This is the mirror that I owned before, is it not?" Sir said. He looked at it for a while, and then fell asleep again with a tiny smile on the curve of his mouth. ⠀

  I picked up the blanket he dropped and put it onto him. Then I walked out of the room and closed the door quietly, leaving himself in his own space of imagination and memory.

 

 


	2. Cat

 

  At first, he saw a cat. ⠀

  He said, "Look, Lora, there's a cat over there." ⠀

  My eyes followed to where his fingers were pointing. There was nothing beside the mirror. ⠀

  I said, "Sir, that's only your imagination. Cats extinct centuries of years ago." ⠀

  He stared at the mirror like he didn't hear what I said, but the light in his eyes dimmed down. ⠀ ⠀

 

* * *

 

  "That's a Persian Cat, you see. There. It has a pair of blue eyes and pure white furs."

  Persian Cat. I searched it in my head. ⠀

  "An animal. Light mass, long fur, original traced back to Persia." ⠀

  "Such a perfect answer." He looked at me, and then looked at the mirror again. ⠀

  "My daughter loved that cat. She carried it with her everywhere, and sullied those beautiful white furs into a mess. Now when I thought about it, Lora was actually really alike to the cat. White dress, blue eyes." ⠀ ⠀

 

* * *

 

  "That cat stoled a fish next door today. Lora was punished too, she was crying in her room now." ⠀

  "That cat fell down from a tree today. It was fine, but Lora must be injured badly."

⠀"That cat gave birth to four little cats today, all with the same beautiful white fur."

⠀"That cat disappeared today, Lora couldn't find it all day long." ⠀ ⠀

  Sir started to tell me about that cat. Everyday he talked about it, like there was actually an animal with white fur and blue eyes right in front of him in the mirror, growing up with his daughter. ⠀

  "Lora was just so alike to that cat." ⠀

  This was usually how he ended his talking everyday. And I know, this Lora he was talking about was not me. That girl with white dress and blue eyes was not me. ⠀ ⠀

 

* * *

 

  "That cat died today. Car accident." ⠀

  "Lora was just so alike to that cat. Lora.... she died too." ⠀

  Sir finished his talking, and he closed his eyes. I saw a drop of liquid scrolling down from the edge of his eye. It was as turbid and murky as his eyes.

 

 


End file.
